Difficult Times
by Manu51
Summary: Harry is struggling to deal with Sirius' death. After two weeks without any news from her friend, Hermione decides to take action.


Chapter 1

Harry was still mourning the death of his godfather Sirius Black. He could not believe that he would never be able to talk to Sirius or see him again. Slowly but certainly, Harry was sinking in a deep depression. He felt like his world collapsed that day, when Sirius died because of Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry hated this woman with passion. He had made himself the promise that someday, he would avenge Sirius's death.

He had been back at the Dursleys house for two weeks and he spent most of the time lying on his bed. His relatives tried to insult him like it was their habit, but Harry simply ignored them. He could not care less about the Dursleys at this moment. In fact, he simply lied there all day, except for going to the bathroom, taking a shower and eating, when he felt like doing that. Happy not to have the trouble to feed him that much, the Dursleys did not complain about the situation.

Harry received some letters from Ron and Hermione, but he was not in the mood to answer to them. He was still feeding Hedwidge despite his depressive state, but it's one of the rare things he was doing.

''Boy! Come here immediately!'' yelled his uncle Vernon.

Harry sighed and went downstairs to see what his uncle wanted this time. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

''Yes uncle Vernon,'' said Harry, emotionless.

''Alright, listen carefully, because I will only say this once. We will leave tomorrow morning to visit Marge. We will be absent for two weeks, but Mrs. Figg will come sometimes to make sure you don't blow up the house while we are away. Got it?

''Yes, uncle Vernon.''

''I don't like this, but I will leave you a spare key if you want to go out during our absence.''

''Okay. Anything else?'' asked Harry.

''No, I've seen enough of you for today.''

That being said, Harry went back to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was worried sick about Harry. She got no answers to the letters she sent to Harry these last two weeks, neither had Ron. They were really concerned about how their friend was feeling. After all he had lost another person very important for him.

She had made her decision. She was going to visit him tomorrow in Privet Drive, whether he liked it or not. Hermione was not going to just stand there while one of her best friends was destroying himself. Harry was vulnerable right now, he needed someone to talk. Someone he could trust and who would not judge him or make him feel responsible for Sirius' death.

Hermione went downstairs to ask her parents if she could go to Privet Drive the next day.

''Mom, Dad, I have something very important to ask you'' said Hermione.

''What is it honey? Is something wrong?'' asked her mother, very concerned.

''Everything is okay, thanks for asking mom. It's my friend Harry. His godfather Sirius died two weeks ago and he is very depressed about that. May I go see him and stay with him to check on him?''

''Sure, Hermione. You have to be there for your friend during difficult times life this. Your father and I will drive you there tomorrow morning.''

''Thanks mom. This is very important for me.''

Hermione gave a hug to her mom and went back to her room to send a letter to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_I made my mind about Harry. I just asked my mother to drive me to Privet Drive tomorrow and she accepted. That way, I will be able to check on Harry and make sure he doesn't do something stupid. I will stay at his uncle house in Privet Drive to check on him. Don't worry about me, I know how to defend myself, if his uncle and aunt try to harm me, I will show them one trick or two. I will keep you informed on the situation._

_Take care,_

_Hermione_

The young witch gave the letter to her owl that fled with it out the window.

* * *

At the Burrow, Ron was worryingly sitting on the living room couch. In fact, the whole Weasley household was very concerned about Harry. Arthur and Molly were considering Harry like one of their sons and he was a close friend of Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Like Hermione, Ron sent several letters to Harry, but all of them remained unanswered.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the kitchen window. He recognized Hermione's owl. Ron stood up and went to open the window. He took the letter and immediately read it. The owl stayed there while he was writing a reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am very happy to learn that you will go to Privet Drive to check on Harry. You're right, we have to help Harry go through this hard time any way we can. Take care and keep me informed._

_Ron_

He gave his letter to Hermione's owl and it left with it.

* * *

Hermione was busy packing her clothes and belongings in a suitcase, when she received Ron's letter. She read it and could not help but smile. She was happy that Ron supported her decision to go check on Harry. And she had to admit it, she had been feeling attracted to Harry ever since he and Ron saved her from the troll in their first year at Hogwarts. Her feelings only kept growing from there. She liked the way he used to smile before Sirius died, she liked the way he laughed during the happy times that she, Ron and Harry had together. But most of all, she liked to watch him to play Quidditch, she was thrilled every time she saw him chasing the snitch.

Now done packing her clothes, Hermione sat at her desk to write Harry a letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are feeling sad and depressed because Sirius died, but I wanted to tell you that Ron and I aren't upset with you. We understand you didn't answer our letters because you are sad. Also, I want to tell you that tomorrow morning around 8:30 AM, my parents will drop me off at your uncle's house. I will stay there with you to make sure every thing is okay. I look forward to see you again and I hope you feel the same._

_See you tomorrow._

_Hermione_

Satisfied with her letter, she gave it to her owl that took it in his beak and fled out the window.

* * *

Harry was still lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. In fact, except for when his uncle talked to him in the living room that morning, he didn't do much. He turned around to look at his alarm clock which was reading 1:30 PM. Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Harry saw Hermione's owl.

Harry got up from his bed and went to open the window. He took the letter from the owl's beak and read it. After he was finished, for the first time in two weeks, he smiled. Hermione was going to come over the next day and stay there, with him. He would not be alone anymore.

''Thank you. You can go now.

The owl immediately left and Harry closed the window. Harry had to admit he was happy to know that Hermione was coming. Over all the years he had known her, his feelings for Hermione always kept growing. And Hermione was a very attractive girl; he noticed that during their fourth year, at the Yule Ball.

That evening, the Dursleys went to bed around 9 PM, after they were done packing all their things. Harry decided to take benefit of the opportunity to call Hermione. He sat on the living room couch, picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's number.

After two ringings, Hermione's mother answered the phone.

''Hello?''

''Hello Mrs Granger, this is Harry. May I speak to Hermione please?''

''Yes, of course. Hold on.''

''Thank you.''

After a few minutes, Hermione came to the phone.

''Hello Harry, how are you feeling?''

''Better now, I would say,'' said Harry.

''Really? And may I ask you why?''

''In fact, I'm pretty happy we will be able to see each other tomorrow.'' said Harry sincerely.

''Me too. I missed you Harry, I want you to know that. I have been worried sick about you and Ron feels the same way. Anyway, I will stay with you at your uncle's house for a little while. Hopefully, they won't bug me too much.''

''Don't worry, they won't even be there. They will visit aunt Marge, my uncle Vernon's sister for the next two weeks.''

''Oh, that's cool.'' So we won't have them in the way, good to know. Hey Harry, I gotta go now, but we will see each other tomorrow. I will be there around 8:30 AM, is it okay?''

''Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.''

''See you, Harry. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Harry hung up the phone and went upstairs to take a shower. That evening, he fell asleep easily.


End file.
